Second Chances
by Firechild20
Summary: It's been five years since the tamers defeated the D-Reaper and lost their Digimon.  Now, a new opportunity arises for them to see their Digimon again.  The tamers depart on a journey filled with peril, loss, new friendships, and new feelings.
1. Decisions and Disagreements

**Hey everyone! This is my first fan fic. I've always loved the story of Digimon and I've always wanted a story of them when they are older. So here it is! I'd love it if you guys would review this, too. I'll be back soon with chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Decisions and Disagreements**

_The world rushed by in a blur of colors and shapes. She couldn't focus on them. Not now. She pushed herself to run harder, feeling the adrenaline course through her veins like liquid fire. Her lungs screamed from air but she kept going. Renamon needed her. She ran, praying it wasn't too late. Suddenly, she collapsed on the floor as pain coursed through her body, ripping through every nerve. Her head pounded and images flashed before her eyes. Somewhere, a beautiful fox Digimon lay on the ground, as bits of her data slowly dispersed into the air. She was dying._

"Renamon!" Rika woke up with the scream escaping from her mouth. She sat bolt upright. Her legs were tangled in her cotton sheets and beads of sweat dripped slowly off her forehead. She closed her eyes and shook away the last residing images of the dream. Yet, she couldn't shake off the fear. It felt so real.

More disturbing still was the fact that it been years since she had this dream. She'd experienced it nearly every night after Renamon and the other Digimon had been forced back to the Digital World after the defeat of the D-Reaper. It had been five years since then. Rika was seventeen now, not twelve. Nightmares shouldn't scare her anymore.

Suddenly, her phone rang, snapping Rika from her thoughts. She reached across the bed, looked at the screen, and placed the phone to her ear.

"Takato, it's the middle of the night! This better be good," she growled. He didn't need to know she was already awake.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Rika. But listen, you got to come to the park right away."

"The park? Why? We haven't been there in years. We're not twelve anymore, Goggle Head," she told him, using her much preferred nickname.

"Can you just humor me, please? Everyone else is already on their way."

"Ugg, fine. This better not be dumb," she warned and hung up before giving him the change to answer.

The night air was crisp around her as she rode her bike to the park. It was funny; she used to ride this route all the time. Now, she hardly remembered it. Yet, she somehow found her way, as if riding my instinct. The cold air stabbed into her skin, but she didn't mind. She never minded pain or discomfort. At least they reminded her she actually could still feel something. She sometimes doubted this after Renamon left.

She turned into the park and hopped off her bike as she saw a blue haired boy shuffling toward her down the sidewalk. His traditional orange vest shone like a beacon in the darkness and she couldn't help but smile at his presence. Sure, she saw him at school, but here, it was like old times again.

"Henry," she regarded him with a cool smirk.

"Still think you have to act cool and collected around me, Rika?" he asked, falling in stride with her. Briefly, an impulse to reach out and hug her passed through his mind, but he pushed it away with the thought of what she would do to him if he did. He grinned at the thought.

"What?" Rika asked, noticing the silly grin on his face.

"What what?"

"What are you grinning about?"

"Nothing," he shrugged.

"Well, you look like an idiot."

"Gee thanks."

"Anytime," she said coyly. They continued to walk in silence until they reached the oh so familiar stone building in the trees. Rika leaned her bike up against a nearby tree and walked up the path. Inside, Takato looked up from his conversation with Kenta and greeted them with a big smile.

"Hey guys! Long time, no see." Takato had decided to go to public high school while Rika and Henry went to a private school. Not to Rika's disappointment, they didn't see each other much anymore.

In the corner, Ryo sat leaning up against the wall like he was so cool. "Hey Rika," he said with a cool smile. Rika's eyes rolled skyward as she passed by him and leaned against the opposite wall, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We're still waiting on Kazu," Takato stated as he noticed the impatient looks on everyone's faces.

"Why am I not surprised?" Rika asked aloud, meriting a smile from both Ryo and Henry. "What about Jeri?" An uncomfortable silence descended on the Tamers. "What? Why are you guys all looking at me like that?" she demanded.

"I guess you wouldn't know since you switched schools but Jeri… isn't doing well," Kenta struggled to find the appropriate words.  
>Ryo laughed dryly. "By that, Kenta means that she's gone cuckoo. She's been in and out of the mental hospital for years."<p>

"Ryo, shut up," Henry said quietly, a note of harsh severity lacing his voice. He nodded his head to Takato, who stood with his hands balled into fists, almost imperceptibly trembling at his sides. Henry turned to Rika. "She's been doing better lately, but it's probably not a good idea to bring her here. That just might hinder her recovery, which we know is going to happen soon, right, Takato?"

Takato glanced up and nodded, grateful for Henry's optimism.

After a few more minutes of awkward waiting, Kazu burst in the room. "Sorry I'm late, guys! It's actually a funny story. You see-"

"We don't care," Rika said, cutting him off. She directed her attention at Takato. "Alright, Goggle HHHead, why are we are?" Rika asked pushing away from the wall. She moved her hands to her hips in a threatening, demanding manner.

"Okay. So you all remember when we went to the Digital World, right?"

"As if we could forget," Henry said impatiently.

"Well, yeah, but do you guys remember how we got there?" Everyone in the room exchanged nervous glances before looking at the hole in wall caused by a certain Digimon. A bunch of rocks had fallen in the hole from the crumbling stone above it, but from the cracks, small beams of iridescent light caught the eyes of the tamers.

"You've got to be kidding me," Henry said, breaking the momentary silence.

"I'm not," Takato said, as he began to move rocks away to reveal the glimmering portal they had all seem before.

"No, I mean you've got to be kidding if you think we're actually going to go back."

"Aw, come on, Henry! I thought you'd be happy. You can see Terriormon again."

"Have you lost your mind, Takato?! We can't go back to the Digital World!"

"Why not? Give me one good reason."

"I can give you more than one," Henry said standing up. "First, we may never be able to get back. Second, we can't just leave our lives here. Plus we may not even find them."

"As Terriormon would say: momentai, Henry. You've got to have faith that we will."

"And what if we don't?" Henry snapped. "Then we'll be stuck in a world filled with dangerous creatures with absolutely no way to protect ourselves."

"But can you live with yourself knowing you never tried? You can't tell me you don't miss him," Takato said.

"I didn't say that. I miss Terriormon every day, but I've also accepted that I won't see him again. I've moved on. You should do the same. We can't live our lives in the past, Takato!" By this time the two were face to face, steaming in anger.

An uncomfortable silence descended upon them. The tension between the two tamers filled the air with a nervous electricity. Finally, Kazu broke the silence. "Well, I'm in!"

"Me, too!" Kenta said enthusiastically.

Takato stepped back from Henry with a smug grin on his face. He turned his gaze to Ryo who shrugged and said, "Sure, why not?"

"Oooh! I want to go, too!" a high pitched voice came from outside. Suzie rushed in the room, a bright smile on her face.

"Suzie! Why are you here?"

"I listened in on your phone call and followed you here. I'm a tamer, too! I have just as much right to be here as you do!" Five years had really changed Suzie as well. She wasn't the timid little girl she had once been. Her feelings of respect and obedience for her brother had been replaced with defiance and rebellion.

Henry rolled his eyes, realizing arguing with her with be futile. He turned to Rika. "Rika?"

She jumped a little. "Me?"

"Yeah. Do you think it's a good idea to go?"

"I…" She shifted her gaze nervously between the two testosterone fueled guys. "Well, I agree with Henry that it's dangerous and pretty much downright idiotic to go there, completely unprotected."

"Ha!" Henry yelled in Takato's face.

"But… I do miss Renamon. Besides, when have we taken the safe route?" she said with a smile, attempting to lighten his mood. Henry simply cast her cold glare. She dropped her gaze. He didn't get it. Without Renamon, Rika had no reason to live. The past five years had been miserable. She had no friends outside the tamers and as they drifted farther and farther apart, Rika felt more alone than ever. She _needed_ Renamon.

"Well, that settles it. We're going to the Digital World!" Takato shouted triumphantly. "Are you coming, Henry?"

"I don't agree with this, but I'm not going to let you guys go in alone," he turned and stormed out.

"Perfect, we'll leave at dawn. It should give everyone just enough time to go home and pack."

As the tamers got up to leave, Rika ran after Henry. "Henry!"

"What Rika!?" He turned to face her, a rare glint of anger in his eyes that Rika was unaccustomed to seeing.

"Henry, I'm sorry."

"For what, Rika? Completely betraying me?" he spat vehemently. "You know it's asinine to go in there."

"Yeah," she said meekly. "But asinine or not, I have to go."

"You don't have to do anything. I thought that was like your motto to live by or something."

"Henry, you don't get it. I have to find Renamon. I can't live without her. I miss her."

"You think I don't miss Terriormon?"

"But the difference is, you have other friends!" Rika burst. "I don't have anyone else."

"You have-"

"Who? The tamers? I barely see anyone but you anymore and you still have other friends. It's not like we hang out all the time. I'm alone 90% of the time, Henry. She's my best friend. Without her, it's like, I have no one." Rika was surprised by the tears that formed in her eyes.

"Oh, Rika… I'm sorry. I guess I didn't really think of it that way." He reached out to her, gently touching her arm. His touch sent shivers down Rika's spine. He had never really touched her before. No one ever did.

It was then she realized she was still crying. She pulled away and angrily wiped the tears away, frustrated that she had let herself show weakness in front of Henry.

"God, I'm stupid," she scolded herself.

"No, you're not. I'm stupid. It's okay to miss her, Rika. You don't have to be so strong all the time."

"Yeah, well hopefully I won't need to be anymore. I'll find her, even if it kills me," she said determinedly.

Henry laughed. "I have no doubt you will, and I'll be there to help you every step of the way."

"Yeah, you better be. If not, I may have to pummel you," she laughed.

"There's the Rika I know. Well, I've got to get home and pack. See you in a few hours."

"Yeah. See you," she said, mounting her bike. As she rode home, she could still feel the small spot on her arm where his arm had touched. She shook her head and pushed the memory away with thoughts of their upcoming journey. This was it. This was her second chance. _Don't worry Renamon. I'm coming._


	2. Goodbye World, Hello Home

**Hellooooo! Thanks to those of out there who reviewed my last chapter. I'd love to hear more from you guys. Well, I finally found time to write chapter two. In case you guys are wondering, I have this whole story planned. The key will be finding time to actually write it. So… here it is!**

**Goodbye World, Hello Home**

Back at his apartment, Henry collapsed on his bed, massaging his temples. It was absolutely insane to go back but he apparently he was the only one sensible enough to realize it. Then there was Rika. He knew she agreed with him. The problem was, she didn't care. Thinking back on their old adventures, he remembered that Rika never was the most cautious of the group. Then he thought about how he had made her cry earlier and slammed his fist on his mattress.

"Idiot," he muttered. Rika was one of his best friends and seeing her cry felt like a knife stabbing into his own flesh. It didn't help that Rika _never_ cried. He had never really thought about how she had been doing since their Digimon left. The first few years were hard he knew, considering she went to a different school than he and the other tamers. Once high school started, however, and they started hanging out, she had done much better.

Still, Henry couldn't deny the fact that he had a lot of other friends. In fact, he didn't actually hang out with Rika much. The times they spent together, however, were different than with his other friends. She was the only one he could actually trust and talk to, even if she never really let him return the favor.

Was she really that alone? _Of course she is, Henry, you jerk. It's not like she's really popular material._ He mentally scolded himself again. Yet, that was one of the things he admired about her. She didn't care about her appearance, or what others thought of her. She said what she thought and didn't sugar coat anything. Yeah, Rika could be a tough on the exterior and hide her emotions, but she never actually _tried_ to be anything she wasn't.

Why was he thinking about her so much? He sat up and shook his head, trying to shake the image of her tear streaked face from his mind. Trying to occupy his mind with something else, Henry got out his backpack and started packing for his trip. He threw some clothes and emergency supplies in his bag. The thought of food crossed his mind, but he remembered how they never really needed to eat last time they were there. He still felt like he was forgetting something. As he shuffled across the room, he kicked aside some clothes, revealing an old digimodify card. That was it! His digivice. Where had he put it?

Henry knelt down and looked under his bed, vaguely remembering putting it there. He reached back into the endless abyss of junk and forgotten possessions. Just as his hand closed around the small item, he pulled his head up only to smack it against the metal bed frame. Pain exploded in his head, causing a brief flare of rage.

A knock came on the door than snapped him from his thoughts. "Henry? You okay in there?" his father called, drowsiness evident in his voice.

"Yeah. Fine," he clipped shortly, rubbing his throbbing head.

"Okay," he said unsurely. "We just heard some thumping. Why are you still awake?"

"Umm… I forgot to do some of my math homework and I tripped trying to find it in the dark. Sorry I woke you up."

"Try not to stay up all night on it. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Dad," he called, still through pain induced clenched teeth. The thought briefly crossed his mind that this would be the last time he would hear his dad's voice for who knew how long. No, he couldn't think that way. They would go, find their Digimon, and find a way home. That was it. No saving the world stuff this time.

He looked down at the green digivice in his hand. It felt… right to be holding it again. He clipped it to his belt, threw his backpack over his shoulder, silently slipping out of his room. He tiptoed down the hall, not wanting to attract the attention of his parents again. His dad may have known about Digimon but there was no way he would approve of Henry going back.

As he passed Suzie's room, he noticed a light filtering through the crack below her door. He opened it and slid in the room to find Suzie with her backpack open on her bed, and her digivice in her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"Going to the Digital World, same as you," she whispered back.

"No," he started loudly before Suzie pressed her finger to her lips in reminder. "You're not going anywhere," he said in a hushed tone again.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"I'm your older brother, so yes I can."

"I'm a tamer. I have a right to go, too," she whined.

"No! It's too dangerous and I'm responsible for you. I'll find Lopmon and bring her back for you, okay?"

"Henry, please!"

"I said no, Suzie," he said sternly, his ice grey eyes locking with hers in a commanding manner. She may have grown more defiant over the years, but she knew not to challenge him when he got that look.

"Promise you'll bring her back."

"I promise. Stay out of trouble while I'm gone, and don't tell Mom and Dad unless you have to." He tousled her hair affectionately before slipping out the door, and stepping out of the apartment into the cold night air.

Rika's heart beat as walked away from her house with her digivice in her hand. This was it. She was finally going to get Renamon back. She took one final glance at the house and thought of her sleeping mother. _Like she'll even miss me._ Things had gotten worse between Rika and her mother since she had entered high school. It wasn't bad for a while, but as Rika grew more and more angsty with the social torture of high school, Rika's mom was more and more determined to make her daughter popular. It only resulted in their constant fighting.

_"Rika, why can't you just try to do something with your hair instead of pulling it in that ponytail? Or maybe you could just wear a cute dress."_

_"No, Mom! I don't want to. That's not me."_

_"But _you_ isn't popular!" She stopped and looked at Rika, immediately regretting her choice of words. "That's not what I meant, sweetie."_

_"Yes, it is!" Rika cried. "I'm sorry I can't be Prom Queen like you were mom, but sorry, that's not me. And I don't want it to ever be," she said, storming out of the room._

_"Rika!"_

_"Leave me alone, Mom. Don't you have a photo shoot to go to?" Rika called back._

The fight replayed clearly in Rika's mind. It was one of of many along the same pretenses. Rika had gotten to where she hated to go home. _If she can't accept me for how I am, then I don't care if she misses me or not,_ Rika thought coldly, striding briskly out of the yard. She decided against riding her bike, not wanting it to get stolen during her absence. It wasn't a long walk anyway.

About halfway there, Henry stepped onto the street. He flashed her sideways grin that made Rika's stomach flutter. _Ugg! What are you thinking. Stop!_ She told herself.

"Excited?" she asked, curious of his reaction.

"Thrilled. Can't wait. I'm absolutely bursting with elation," he said flatly.

Rika let out a short laugh at his sarcastic humor. "You don't have to go, you know."

"What, and let you guys go in there alone? You'd get yourselves killed. Someone has to be responsible." She threw her fist backwards, catching him in the chest. He grinned, shaking his head. "You can't pretend you don't agree. Takato, Kenta, and Kazu downright need a babysitter. As for you and Ryo, your both too selfless and stubborn to trust not to do something stupid." She stopped walking and cast him a hard glare. "You know it's true."

Pursing her lips together, Rika surrendered by remaining silent.

"Jeez, Rika, I never thought it was possible to win an argument with you. You're losing your edge."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it," she snapped.

"I really feel as though I should revel in this moment considering how rare it is."

"Don't push it, Henry," she warned. He laughed under his breath as they turned into the park. The sun broke over the city skyline, streaking the sky with pastel hues of pink of violet. Rika took a deep breath, appreciating the crisp apple blossom scented air. She didn't know how long it would be until she could smell it again.

Inside the stone building, everyone stood in a loose cluster, and all turned when Rika and Henry arrived.

"Hey! What you took you guys so long?" Takato asked.

"I'll get here when I want to get here, Goggle Head," she said nonchalantly strolling by him.

Takato rolled his eyes and made a sour face at her back.

He turned to Henry. "Your excuse?"

Henry clenched his jaw and muttered a single word. "Suzie."

Takato nodded in immediate understanding. Everyone knew how persistent Suzie could be. "So I take it she's not coming."

Henry shook his head, refusing to speak any more on the subject.

"Alright, then. Let's get this show on the road!" Takato cried with an overdramatic fist pump into the air. He turned to the now open hole in the wall where a shimmering mirage of colors captivated the eyes of the tamers.

"Hold it, Takato," Henry said, grabbing his shoulder. "Let's get one thing strait here. We're going to find our Digimon then we're finding a way home. That's it. No more. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. It's not like they need us to save the world again. Now let's go." With that, Takato plunged into the portal without a second of hesitation. Kenta and Kazu were hot on his heels. Ryo shrugged, winked at Rika, and stepped smoothly through the portal. Rika rolled her eyes and snorted before looking at Henry. He looked apprehensive.

"Not scared are you, Henry?" Rike teased, a crooked grin playing her lips.

"Scared? Nah. Terrified is more like it. As you well should be."

"Well, no time for second guessing now," she said and leapt forward, heading head first into the spectrum of color. Henry sighed, closed his, and stepped through, playing the blinding light wasn't the last thing he would see.

Once they had passed through the portal, reality ceased to exist. Rika and the others spiraled through empty space for indefinite amount of time as the dimensions between the world merged then split again. Gravity shifted every which way in a sickening manner.

Suddenly, weight crashed down on the group and sent them plunging through the air with astonishing speed. Rika hit the ground with a thud, feeling the wind leave her lungs. Through an echo chamber she heard the other tamers hit the ground as well, through each thud and moan sounded as though it were underwater. Her temporary state of separation was broken by the immediate pain crashing through her limbs as Kazu fell strait on top of her.

"Oh, I think I broke something," Kazu moaned.

"Well I'm going to break a whole lot of somethings if you don't get off me right now!" Rika yelled.

She kicked him off and stood up, immediately feeling throbs of pain shoot though her muscles. She wobbled a bit, only to have Henry grab her arm to steady her. "I don't need help," she told him patiently.

He backed off and turned to survey the land. They were somewhere in the middle of a forest. It looked fairly normal, except for the brightly colored flora and fauna that existed in no other place but the Digital World.

"Well, we're back," Henry stated matter-of-factly. He still wasn't sure whether it was something to celebrate or dread. "We should find somewhere to camp tonight until we figure out a plan." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Come on, we'll go this way." Henry turned into a fairly clear cut area of the forest. As he went to step, his feet collided with an object that send him toppling over.

"Hey!" a small defiant voice shouted. "Why don't you watch where you're… Henry?"

Henry looked up sharply. Before him, a small green and white long ear rabbit stared him in the face. He shook his head in disbelief. "Terriormon?"

"Well, duh. Who else would it be?"

"Terriormon!" The small Digimon extended his ears and leapt up on top of Henry's head.

"What took you so long, Henry? I was starting to think you'd never come for me."

"Of course I'd come back for you. Wait… How long has it been here since you left our world? It's been hundreds of year, Henry. And I'm not exagerating like I sometimes do."

"Hundreds of years?" Takato burst, reminding Henry of the others' presence. "It's only been five years!"

"Time passes differently in the Digital World than it does in ours, Takato," Ryo piped up. If anyone would know, Ryo would. He had been trapped here long before the rest of the tamers had ever found their way to the Digital World.

"Well, sorry to keep you waiting, buddy," Henry laughed, still shaken with ecstatic disbelief that Terriormon was really back.

He spread his ears again and floated gracefully off Henry onto the ground. "Come on, everyone. There's a place we can stay the night not far from here. I'll explain everything that happened since we last saw you guys."

Everyone silently followed Terriormon, still in their own state of shock that it had been so easy to locate the first of the Digimon. "We may not even find them!" Takato mocked in a low pitched voice. "Said the one who finds his Digimon first."

"Shut up," Henry said, shoving him playfully. He would never admit it, but finding Terriormon made the entire risk worth it, even if none of them made it back home. A part of Henry wouldn't be all that disappointed. In a way, being there almost felt like being home for the first time in five years.


End file.
